SEED00: Tales of the Siblings Valentine's War
by Jman12394
Summary: What if Gundam SEED and Gundam 00 happened at the exact same time? Not seperate Univereses but together.
1. Deceptive Peace

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam 00. I do however own the GAT-X199 Griffion Gundam.

Well then, Let the chaos begin. (A/N Just remember at this point nither Gundam seed nor gundam 00 has happened yet.) So have fun.

* * *

January 11, C.E. 71

**Heliopolis Spaceport**

"Finally," Saji Crossroad yawned as he walked off the transport, "That was a long trip."

"No kidding," muttered Louise Halevy, as she walked off next to him, "and boring too."

A casually dressed young man waiting by a counter walked over to them and asked "Are you Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy?"

"Yep," Saji said, "that's us."

"Nice to meet you," the man said, "I'm Lyle Dylandy."

* * *

**Same time **

**Outside Heliopolis - Bridge of the **_**Muerte**_

"Do you three brats think you're ready for this mission?" yelled the red haired man.

"Yes, Sir," the three brats in question answered, "We do."

"Good, because whether or not you're ready," the man growled, "you're going. Now get into that damn pod and go find those freakin' prototypes!"

"Yes, Sir," the three siblings responded.

"Sir, we'll report back in two weeks," continued the eldest of the three, "when the actual hijacking takes place."

"Understood," the red-haired man said with an evil smile, "Now get going."

"Great," grumbled the man as he sat down in the captain's chair on the bridge watching the three sibling leave, "Now I have two boring weeks sitting here and waiting until the fun really starts. DAMN!"

* * *

**Same time**

**Unknown Location**

The green haired man looked over at the person sitting across from him and spoke as his eyes returned to normal, "The first move of this round of the game has been made."

"Thank you," said the red haired man, "Ribbons Almark."

"Yes, indeed," said another man, this one with long black hair, sitting next to Ribbons, "Things will certainly be getting interesting soon."

"Hmmm," thought Almark, "we'll see how my _children_ do, shall we?"

* * *

**Same time**

**Different Unknown Location**

Her fingers hitting the keys on the piano with a flourish, the red haired girl grinned and laughed, "Let this round begin."

"Yes, dear, let it begin," the man in the military uniform said as he turned away from her, to look at all the other people at the shadowed table, "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Unnoticed by the man and the rest of the men and women at the table, the girl at the piano scowled.

* * *

**January 25, C.E. 71**

**Outside Heliopolis - On the Bridge of the Vesalius**

"We're here to grab the new Earth Forces machines and then get out," confirmed the red coated girl, "we're not here to go around killing every single natural in the colony or here to destroy it."

"Yes, that's true Aliza," her commander Rau La Creuset said, "Everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!" responded the six red coats and the 15 green coats behind them. "Athrun Zala, Aliza Inshiro, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Rusty Mackenzie, and Nicol Amalfi, acknowledged and proceeding with mission."

* * *

**Same time**

**Inside Heliopolis**

Kira sighed as he typed away at his laptop. He leaned over and tapped the girl's shoulder to get her attention as she sat next to him.

"Rachel," Kira said exasperated, "if you wanna listen to such horrible music, could you at least turn it down, I can hear it through your headphones."

"Hey, just because you don't like my music, Kira, doesn't mean that it's bad." The blonde haired girl responded as she pulled out one of her headphones. "How's the work Prof. Kato gave you going?"

"I'm doing great, but I still have a lot to do," Kira said as he glared at Rachel, "Besides it would go faster if somebody helped!"

"Hey, I already did my part last night," the blonde haired girl retorted.

"How?" Kira asked jokingly, "Do you not need to sleep?"

"Heh," Rachel responded, "Not at all."

"Crazy Natural," Kira said with a sigh. "You're just a crazy natural."

"Hey," Rachel said indignantly, "You're not any better, you nutcase coordinator."

"Well, I'm not the one who stay up all hours playing violent shoot-em'-up games," Kira said, "Now am I?"

"No," Rachel responded hotly, "But –"

"Yo guys," interrupted a voice.

Kira and Rachel turned around and saw their friends and fellow students, Tolle Koenig, Mirriallia Haw, and Bennet Hill walking towards them.

"The two of you arguing again?" Mir asked. "A person would almost think that you're going out."

Both Kira and Rachel turned bright red and Rachel sighed, "Mir, how many times do I have to tell you? Kira and I are NOT going out. Besides that's really not the reason that you are here, right?"

"Nope, not at all," Tolle said.

"Don't tell me that Prof. Kato has more work for us?" Kira groaned, "I still haven't finished the work he gave me yesterday."

Next to him Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, and laughed, "Hehe, I already did it all last night."

"Yeah, but I actually have to sleep," Kira responded jokingly, "You don't."

"True, true, true," Rachel said tauntingly.

"I will never understand how you manage to do that," Bennet said with a sigh. "Anyway, what were you watching, Rachel?"

"It's the announcement about the testing of the new machine that the AEU is experimenting with." Rachel said, turning to Bennet. "The new AEU-09 Enact."

"Huh," The darker skinned boy responded looking over Rachel's shoulder, "Honestly, it still looks slow and clumsy just like all the other mobile suits that AEU, the HRL and the Union all have been experimenting with. The ZAFT troops would probably be able to take it out in a matter of moments. Come on, it's pathetic."

"Your right, Bennet, but you still have to say the HRL's Tierans, the Union's Realdo, and the AEU's Hellion aren't bad starts for a good mobile suit." Tolle interjected.

"Ok, you have a point there Tolle," Kira said as he started putting his stuff in his bag, "but out of those three none of them can really stand up to a GINN in a one on one. The new Union suit, the Flag, which they rolled out about two months ago, on the other hand, can actually hold its own against a GINN with a skilled pilot inside."

"Agreed, the AEU's Enact actually looks like it is a really bad ripoff of the Union's Flag." Rachel said. "Both nations seem to be making suits that can adapt to the combat situation at will. The HRL's Tierans however are just pathetic excuses for mobile turrets with legs and multiple guns."

"You got that one right, Rachel," Bennet responded. "The Tierans are also slow and clumsy in comparison to any of the suits. They really are just tanks with legs and armor. But then again in comparison to the 5-year-old MSER-04 Anfs that the HRL still has lying around, they aren't that bad."

"Well in my opinion," Mir interjected, "out of those five units the Flags are the best not because of their power or maneuverability but cuz they work together as rapid moving squads. The Hellions like swarming their opponents and the Tierans are primarily a slow moving, long range bombardment unit.

"You summed up their abilities and tactics pretty well, Mir." responded Tolle, "Nice job."

"Hhhhmmmmn," Rachel said as she turned her computer, "What do you people thing about how the Enact will perform in actual combat?"

"Guys, we can look it at the lab, didn't Prof Kato want us?" Kira interrupted and asked.

"You and your sense of responsibility," Rachel muttered, as she packed up her computer and all the little wires coming out of it, "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

**Elsewhere – Interior of Heliopolis**

The Le Creuset team silently moved through the bowels of Heliopolis, heading towards the secret hanger of the Archangel.

When reached the hanger, Athrun performed a series of handsignals. The other red and green coats nodded and split up. They set bombs while remaining unnoticed by the workers there.

They quickly regrouped and made their way towards the interior of Heliopolis. It was time for phase two.

* * *

**Prof. Kato's Lab**

"Hi peoples," Rachel said as she, Kira, Tolle, Mir, and Ben all entered the lab.

"Hi," responded Kuzzey, Sai, Lyle, Saji and Louise.

"How's the work going?" asked Sai, while holding up a disc. "You know that the Professors been looking for you?"

"Erghhh, I'm still not done yet with the stuff the Professor gave me yesterday," Kira complained.

"What is it anyway?" asked Louise.

"Morgenroete stuff," Rachel responded lazily as she dropped her backpack on the floor, "Structural engineering and programming analysis stuff, sides anyone know who that is?"

"That" was directed at the blond-haired kid standing on the side of the room.

"I have no who he is," responded Lyle, "but he's waiting to meet the Professor."

"Lyle, can you give me a hand for a sec?" Saji asked their mentor, looking up from computer screen where he was working on a project with Louise.

"Sure, coming," Lyle said as he walked over. "Work never ends does it?"

"Nope," came from Louise, Saji, Kuzzey and Bennet.

"NEVER," laughed Rachel, Kira and Tolle.

Mir just looked at Lyle and shook her head, laughing.

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Vesalius**_

Rau Le Creuset glanced at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, the team should have successfully infiltrated Heliopolis, planted the explosives, and were ready for the second phase to begin.

"It's time." he said to Captain Ades.

"Weigh anchor!" Ades commanded. "_Vesalius_ launch!"

The bombs, that the infiltration squad had planted went off and killed many of the people inside the hanger bay.

* * *

**Morgenroete Factory District**

"What was that?" yelled Lt. Murrue Ramius "Did ZAFT fire on the colony?"

"I have no clue," yelled back Hamana, "but we need to get these to the Archangel, NOW."

"Agreed," responded Murrue, "Get the X105, X303 and X199, prepped for combat, and get the X103, the X102, and the X207 prepped for transport to the Archangel.

* * *

**Prof. Kato's Lab**

"What was that?" yelled Louise as she was tumbled from her chair.

"A meteoroid?" questioned Sai "I don't know"

"I don't know either but whatever it is," Lyle started.

"It sure as hell ain't gonna be good," Rachel finished.

"Let's head to the shelters," Ben said.

"Definitely," Saji responded. "Get your stuff and let's go."

Rachel was the last one to leave the room. Before leaving, she removed a pair of flat objects from the back pocket of her bag and slipped them up her sleeves.

* * *

**Unknown location inside Heliopolis**

"Well, that's the signal is it not?" questioned the red haired girl of her two brothers.

"It sure is, sis," said the younger brother with a bloodthirsty grin, "let's get this party started."

"Yes, let's go," the eldest of the three siblings stated as they left the room, "remember we don't want anyone to find out about this, so make sure no alarms go off, OK?"

"Awww," wined the girl, "fine."

* * *

**Heliopolis Interior**

"That's it," exclaimed Yzak "it's exactly like what like Commander Le Creuset said,"

"What?" questioned Dearka, "with the right amount of prodding they are sure to come out of their holes? After all the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

"Hey," interjected Aliza, "They did create us after all."

"Natural lover," sneered Yzak.

"She does have a point there though," Nicol said.

"Will all of you shut up?" Athrun asked irritably. "Yzak, did you find the suits yet?"

"Yeah, tell Miguel, Olor and Mathew that the machines are in Sector S, Factory District 37."

"Understood," Miguel smiled sadly as he turned his radio off, "Well, I guess I won't be finding any good opponents here."

A moment later, three GINNs appeared over the Morgenroete factory district and opened fire, destroying many of military vehicles that were escorting the mobile suits.

* * *

**In Kato's Lab**

More tremors shook the building as Kira and everyone else from Professor Kato's lab reached the elevators and stairwell.

"What is going on here?" he said to no one in particular.

"Let's worry about getting out of here first, then we worry about that." Sai replied as he pushed the elevator call button.

The second he did, the power failed.

"Well, it looks like we're taking the stairs." Tolle said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

There, other people were climbing the stairs towards the surface, and shelter pods.

"Hey! Do you guys know what's going on?" Tolle asked them.

"I heard we're under attack from ZAFT." one man said.

"Yeah, there's mobile suits entering the colony." another said.

"What?" muttered the blond haired kid to himself.

Suddenly, the blond haired guy that had been waiting for Professor Kato, took off down a hallway.

"Wait! Come back!" Kira shouted as chased after the guy.

"Kira!" Tolle shout at his friend.

"I'll be right back," Kira yelled back.

"Idiot," muttered Rachel, "Tolle, you and the others head to the shelters, I'll go after Kira and Mr. Blonde over there."

"Can do."

Lyle turned as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I have to go," and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wait up," yelled Saji and Louise as they followed him. As the three got to the surface area they saw a GINN destroying military vehicles.

"Why did the two of you follow me?" asked Lyle as they ran.

"You're supposed to be our mentor," responded Saji dryly.

"Crazy kids," Lyle muttered, turning he saw an open shelter. "You two go get into the shelter, I've got work to do."

"But," Louise said.

"But nothing," Lyle yelled "go, get into that shelter."

"Got it." Saji turned grabbed Louise's hand and entered the shelter. Lyle smiled, turned away and muttered to himself, "Now to find the source of those GN emissions…."

* * *

**Heliopolis Interior**

The ZAFT infiltration team activated their jetpacks, flying towards three of the six machines while the GINNs systematically destroyed the remaining escort vehicles.

"Destroy the parts we can't carry and the factories." Yzak ordered over the comm. "According to the intel, there should be six machines."

"There's three here which means the others must still be in factory." Aliza said over the comm. as she opened fire on the guards below.

"Rusty, Aliza and I will continue on to the factory." Athrun said. "Yzak, you guys take these."

"Alright." he replied before turning to the rest of the team. "Listen up, those who take the one of those machines, disable the self-destruct first."

Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and half of the ZAFT soldiers landed near the transport vehicle of the first machine and quickly wiped out the guards closest to it.

"I got this one!" Nicol shouted as he climbed into an open side hatch on vehicle. "You guys get the other three!"

"Let's see what Orb and the Union, have come up with." He thought to himself.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Hey, wait up," yelled Kira as he ran up to the kid and grabbed his arm. "What do you think that you're doing? They told us to evacuate."

"Why did you follow me?" yelled the blond kid back, "You should hurry up and head back."

An explosion shook the corridor, and Rachel now just having caught up to them, said dryly, "We'd love to, but the way back is blocked. Anyway, where the hell do you think you were going?"

"I needed to go and check on something by myself," responded the blonde hotly. The moment after she said this another explosion rocked the hallway, knocking off her cap.

"Um, you're a girl?" Kira stuttered out.

"Yeah, what did you thing I was?" she said rudely.

"Erghh, does it matter? Come on, let's go," with these words Rachel grabbed both Kira and the girl, and ran down an open corridor, "If my memory is correct, and it usually is, there should be some shelters in the factory district that's in this direction."

"But…," the girl said.

Rachel turned, and said, "But nothing. Let's go."

* * *

**Morgenroete** **Factory District**

Athrun, Rusty, Aliza and the 6 ZAFT soldiers with them, ran towards the hanger of the three remain EA machines. They had for the most part, avoided combat, thanks in part to the distraction by the GINNs.

Athrun looked in and whispered, "Aliza, you go get the one on the far side, Rusty and I will go in and get the middle one and the one on the left.

"Got it," Aliza said and separated from the group. Two of the ZAFT green coats followed her. She thought to herself "I've got a bad feeling about this. And my bad feelings are usually correct."

Athrun and Rusty's team had quietly moved around to one of the smaller side entrances on the left side of the heavily guarded warehouse.

Athrun slowly cracked open one of the doors and he and Rusty tossed in grenades. A few seconds later, there was a pair of explosions.

"Go go go!" he ordered to the rest of the team.

They charged into the warehouse, guns blazing.

Using Athrun as a distraction Aliza, and her two greencoats entered from the other side, mowing down the soldiers due to their surprise.

* * *

**Morgenroete** **Factory District**

When Rachel, Kira and the blond girl reached the factory district, they found a warzone. They were on a platform that ran around the area with the center one right below them. Armed Morgenroete employees and Heliopolis security forces were fighting off ZAFT soldiers around three mobile suits.

The blonde haired girl froze, fell to her knees, and yelled "Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

A surprised armed, female Morgenroete employee that was using the right suit as a foothold turned and pointed her rifle at them. She muttered to herself before turning back to the firefight, "Kids, but what are they doing here?"

Kira grabbed the blonde girl and ran off to the right with her. Rachel, on the hand, turned, ran and jumped the railing off to the left, flicked her wrists backwards, and then forward as she did so, slapping the knives hidden there into her hands. Rachel spun and threw the knife in her right hand at one of the green coats, and then landed heavily on top of the other green coat, killing him.

Rachel muttered, "Damn lucky that I fell right."

At this point, the redcoat had that was on the left mobile suit was furiously hacking it to open the hatch. As the red coat finished, she turned, hearing her teammates fall, as Rachel ran down from the spot she landed, near the mobile suits head, with a knife still in her hand.

The red coat started shooting but by the time she had properly aimed at Rachel, Rachel was too close and she kicked the gun out of the ZAFT trooper's hands. Bringing her foot back Rachel kicked again this time at the off-balance ZAFT trooper's chin throwing the red coat right next to the now open cockpit hatch.

* * *

**Heliopolis Interior**

Yzak stood the GAT-X102 Duel up and commented, "Wow, pretty impressive. Dearka how's yours?"

"Great, update activated, nerve links reconstructed, calibrations set," Dearka responded, "It'll move."

"And Nicol?" Yzak questioned as the GAT-X103 Buster stood up slowly.

"Not yet," Nicol said as he typed, "Almost there."

The GAT-X207 Blitz stood up.

"Where are Athrun, Rusty and Aliza?" Dearka asked. "Taking their time, huh?"

"I don't think that they will have any trouble." Yzak responded, "Let's stick with the plan and get there three to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged."

The three machines launched themselves into the air.

* * *

**Inside Heliopolis – Unknown location**

"Well that was boring," wined the red-headed girl as she dropped herself into the cockpit of the dark red machine, "they didn't even put up a good fight."

"No kidding sis," agreed the younger brother as he jumped up from the blood stained and body covered floor onto another machine. His was a bright orange color. "Let's see what these new machines that Boss wanted so badly."

"Agreed," said the older brother as he got into the third machine, this one a dark red-brown "but let try and get back to the _Muerte_ without anyone noticing us. Got it?"

"Yep," coursed the other two siblings.

"Hmm," muttered the girl as she smiled, "Thrones. Interesting name."

Hidden behind crates about 40 feet away a silver haired man in a lab coat smiled and whispered to himself, "You have no idea what you're missing, kids."

* * *

**Morgenroete** **Factory District**

Kira and the blond girl kept running until they reached a set of three shelters. Two of the lights on top were red, but the third had a green light on top, signifying that it had more room.

Kira pushed the call button and a voice came over the intercom.

"Is there someone out there?" the voice asked.

"Yes. My friend and I need to get in. Please open the door." Kira answered.

"Two of YOU?"

"Yes."

"Sorry but we're full to capacity as it is. Try the shelters in the left block."

"My friend's a girl," Kira said. "At least take her."

The man sighed and said, "Okay, we'll take her."

The door opened and Kira shoved her in.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me-" the rest of her cries were silenced when the door closed, sealing the shelter.

Kira turned and quickly and back to the warehouse. Kira was halfway across the catwalks when he spotted a ZAFT sniper on another catwalk, aiming at the woman from earlier.

"Look out! Behind you!" Kira shouted.

The woman spun around and fired at the sniper, killing him.

"Boy, get down here right now." The woman yelled at him.

"It's ok," Kira yelled back, "I'm headed for the shelters in the left block."

"There's nothing there but a door now," the woman yelled back. An explosion made Kira's mind up for him. He turned and ran to the steps and then jumped down to the left mobile suit's shoulder and went sprawling.

A Morgenroete employee turned and let loose a burst of fire towards the red coats that were hiding in the barrels by the left mobile suit's side and killed one of the red coats.

"RUSTY," Athrun yelled. He turned with a gleam of rage in his eyes and ran shooting, out into the open and killed the man who killed Rusty.

"HAMANA," yelled the woman, and she pointed her gun towards Athrun. Athrun turned and emptied the rest of the clip at her, hitting the woman in the shoulder.

Kira stood up with a gasp of surprise, and ran to her as Athrun activated his jet pack, ditched his empty rifle, drew his knife and flew to the mobile suit's leg. He ran towards Kira and the woman yelling.

Kira looked up at the charging soldier, and asked shocked, "Athrun?"

The soldier froze as he looked at him, "Kira?"

The woman picked her gun up with shaky hands and took a shot at Athrun. The shot went wide, Athrun jumped backwards and flew to the middle suit and got in it.

The woman stood up and knocked Kira into the open cockpit and tossed herself in it as well.

Explosions rocked the warehouse as the GAT-X105 Strike, the GAT-X303 Aegis and the GAT-X199 Griffon stood up.

That day 10 machines called GUNDAMs stood up inside of Heliopolis.

* * *

Hehe for a first chapter I put a huge about of detail. Interesting eh?

Please R&R


	2. Gundam Rising

Sorry about the mispost. Thank you Alex Yamato and of fic and fan for bringing this to my attention.

Sorry everyone about taking so long but here it is. I had to split this up into two chapter because it was taking too long to write.

Disclaimer: same as chapter 1

Thank you to my four reviews.

Alex Yamato: yes the CB gundams will be joining the game, just not yet. Wait till chapter 4 for them.

* * *

**January 25 C.E. 71**

**Morgenroete Factory District - Heliopolis**

As the flames consumed the warehouse, three mobile suits emerged from the ruined building. Their movements were slow and shaky, like the machines were being operated by rookie pilots, whom this was their first time in a machine.

The Aegis pulled away from the other two machines as a pair of GINNs landed nearby the three Gundams.

"Athrun!" Miguel exclaimed happily.

"Rusty failed. I'm not certain about Aliza but I don't think she made it. She's not answering her comm." Athrun said glumly over the radio to Olor and Miguel in their GINNs.

"What?"

"The blocky machine was boarded by a Union officer and I'm not certain who's piloting the one with that giant claw thing."

"Ok then," Miguel said grimly, "Olor, you capture the blocky one, I'll deal with the machine with the claw. Athrun, you make sure that you get your out of here."

After he turned off his radio he muttered to himself, "I hope this machine actually puts up a fight."

* * *

**Griffon's Cockpit**

Rachel dropped down into the cockpit, taking the ZAFT soldier's handgun from its holster and then put the body of the unconscious red-coat on the right side of the seat. After putting down the soldier she took off her bag and put it on her left side and put her captive's gun on top.

As she sat down a beam scanned her eyes, and then on the main screen displayed the Union symbol, and then the start-up screen appeared.

"An automatic start up?" Rachel muttered, "Weird."

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**  
**G**eneral  
**U**nilateral  
**N**euro-link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver

**Synthesis system**

**ARC - Experimental Frame - Griffin**

"Eergh," Rachel growled as she started booting up the machine, "Look at the OS for this thing, it looks like a piece of junk. Wait a minute, there's no bloody programming for any of the weapondary on this thing. What the hell? Whatever, guess I'm just going to have to fudge it."

The machine slowly stood up.

THUMP! The red-coat's head hit her shoulder. Rachel groaned and turned to the red-coat, "I hope whoever it is wakes up soon…"

Rachel was interrupted by a groan as the red-coat opened her eyes.

"Huh? Wait what? What's going on?" the red coat asked half awake, she blinked, waking up all the way. Startled she turned and looked at the girl sitting in the pilot's seat and asked, "How? Why am I alive?"

"You're alive cuz I couldn't just leave an unconscious person in that warehouse to die!" Rachel said tartly as she pulled out the keyboard and started typing furiously, "Now if you don't mind could you please toss any other weapons you have on the floor, and then stay on that side while I try to reprogram this damn thing and keep us both alive. So stay there and shut up, ok?"

"Eeep, ok, ok, ok, I'll shut up," Aliza said surprised at her captor's vehemence and the sight of her own gun on the other side of cockpit. Aliza pulled her knife out of its sheath and then took off her helmet. "I'm Aliza, you?"

"I'm Rachel," the dirty blond haired civilian said simply, "Oh shit."

Athrun, Miguel, and Olor had finished talking and had split up to their respective targets. Olor was taking potshots at the staggering Strike while Miguel charged the Griffon with his GINN's sword out and swinging. Athrun had turned away and flown away.

Rachel grinned and said, "Well, I guess I'm out of time. Annoying, I only had time to deal with my legs, a flight system, and my left arm. The armor system was already done, and I didn't have time to deal with the problems in the claw thing on my right side. Oh well."

Rachel reached back, grabbed the controls and activated Phase-Shift, turning the machine a golden brown. She moved the machine's left arm to block the GINN's blade with the lower part of Griffin's left forearm, below the weird looking oval that covered the higher part. The blade sparked while it was trying and failing to cut the arm.

Miguel's simple answer to this was a smile, the words, "Finally a good an opponent," and a shoulder rush knocking the Griffon into a nearby office building.

"Ok then, let's see what this can do!" Rachel said with a grin, "Hang on tight."

"Wait, what?" Aliza sputtered.

Rachel activated the Vogel Thrusters (A/N think Code Geass - Lancelot Conquistador float system with some serious modifications, looks the same) mounted on the top of Griffin's back and the left hand and out of the tips of its fingers as a beam blade ignited. (A/N think the GNZ-005 Garazzo's hands.) Griffin burst forward and cut off both the GINN's legs and then its right hand in a fast circular motion, making the GINN lose his sword.

"Damn, if this were my normal machine this might have gone better." Miguel shrugged happily and activated the self destruct on his GINN and got out of it. "Well then I guess I found my new opponent."

The Griffin jumped back from the GINN as it exploded.

Rachel looked over at her passenger and groaned, startled and annoyed at the same time. "DAMN, I knocked her out again. Oh, vey. Ok then, let's go see how that other machine is doing."

The Griffin backed away from the ruined GINN and watched as the Strike pulled out its knives and gracefully but quickly disabled the other GINN. Rachel activated a voice only channel to the Strike as the GINN exploded.

"Yo, nice job on the GINN." Rachel called over the radio.

"Rachel?" Kira questioned, "You're the one piloting that machine?"

"Kira?" Rachel responded surprised, "Yeah, I'm the one in it. Let go find a clear area and figure out what to do next."

"You got it," Kira said, "There's a park nearby I'll meet you there. I also have an injured Union officer in my cockpit."

"Huh," Rachel thought looking at her own passenger, "This will be interesting."

Then out loud she said, "Ok Kira, I'll meet you there."

**Unknown location inside colony interior of Heliopolis**

Lyle sat down in a hidden corner and grabbed his backpack and pulled out a slightly smaller than a basketball sized light blue ball.

"Ok Haro, wakey wakey time." Lyle said lightly, putting Haro on the floor, before turning to dig in his bag.

"Haro, happy Haro." Haro said happily as it flapped its earflaps.

"Haro I want you to send this to the GN Drives you acknowledged earlier." Lyle said to Haro pulling out a small thumb drive with a red label on it, grinning evilly. "Ok?"

Haro opened its mouth and Lyle placed the chip inside it. "Haro sending object: Holy Hand Grenade."

Haro was silent for a few seconds. Then it announced flapping its ears,

"Haro SENT."

Then continuing but quietly,

"GN1 - received.

GN2 - received.

GN3 - received.

GN4 - not found.

GN5 - received."

"Thanks Haro." The 18 year old responded happily, relieved. "And that takes care of that. I hope they like their present. Hehehe. "

An explosion rocked the building.

"What was that?" Lyle muttered shocked. He stood up and put his Haro back inside his bag. He started running towards the source of the explosion.

**Outside of Heliopolis**

"Why, oh why did the Cap'in have to pick me for this mission?" the girl said watching Heliopolis through her machine's sniper rifle. "I know he doesn't trust Le Creuset, but why me?

"Hmm it seems like Rau himself is going to go out to fight and to fight the Hawk of Endymion's Zero, well that's going to be an interesting fight," Freya continued to mutter, however now she watched eagerly. "Wait, what the HELL just happened to my comm. n' radar systems? And what are those red lights down by the bottom of Heliopolis? I'm going to check it out."

The GINN moved out from behind its protective cover of rocks and headed down to the resource end of Heliopolis, making sure to keep out of sight of the _Vesalius_.

**Heliopolis Park**

Murre blinked and opened up her eyes. "Ow"

"Hey Kira, she's finally awake." Mir said loudly.

"It's better off if you try to lie still for now." Kira said as Murre tried to sit up. "I guess I owe you an apology, I guess I kinda got carried away in there."

"Do you want a drink of water?" Mir asked walking over with a bottle in her hands.

"Yes thanks." Murre took a drink and while drinking, she overheard Sai, Tolle, Bennet and Kuzzy talking about the Strike. Kuzzy, and Tolle had wanted to look at the Griffin but Rachel had warned him, "Touch it, I'll beat you black and blue." They backed off pretty fast.

Murre sat down the water bottle and yelled "Can you kids please come down here? I need to talk to everyone. "

"Coming." Was the reply from everyone, (excluding Aliza.)

"You mind staying up here?" Rachel asked before hitting the ground.

"Not really," was Aliza's wiry response, "cuz if I get out now I'll be shot. And I like my head, thank you very much."

Rachel smiled and activated the zip line.

Once everyone gathered on the ground, Murre said, "I'd put you all inside shelters and ask you to forget what you saw here but unfortunately the danger level is up to level nine and all the shelters are sealed. So for right now none of you will be able to leave."

"What? But we're neutral." Kira exclaimed, "Why…"

Kira was interrupted by a yell from the other side of the park as Lyle ran up.

"Murre, what happened?" Lyle said, "And what are my students doing here?"

"Your students?" Murre asked at the same time that Bennet asked, "Murre? Wait you know her? How?"

"Well…" the 18 year old teaching assistant stalled.

Murre smiled, "Well, that doesn't really matter. Can everyone please introduce themselves?"

"Sure," was the response.

"I'm Tolle Koenig," said the boy with wavy brown hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm Miriallia Haw," said the girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk," said the boy with light black hair and light brown hair and a green hoodie.

"I'm Sai Argyle," said the boy with light blond hair, brown eyes and orange tinted glasses.

"I'm Bennet Hill," said the darker skinned boy with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Rachel Simon," said the girl with dirty blonde hair and green-grey eyes.

"I'm Kira Yamato," the boy with violet eyes and brown hair.

Aliza, watching from the cockpit of the Griffin, raised her eyebrows and muttered to herself, "That's him? He really doesn't look scary, but then again looks are deceiving." She went back to listening to the names of her captor's friends.

"I'm Lyle Dylandy," the 18 young man with wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Murre Ramius," The woman with light brown hair and brown eyes finished. "The ZAFT forces outside might attack at any time so we might want a little more fire power."

"That certainly true," Lyle responded, "Kira, Rachel if you haven't already done so, please finish up or touch up the OS for the Mobile Suits. Also please try and contact Union Forces they might be elsewhere in the colony. Sai, Bennet, can the two of you please go and get the number five trailer from Morgenroete, for the Strike."

The two named walked off to get the trailer. Kira and Rachel walked back to their machines.

**Bottom of Heliopolis**

"What the hell are those machines?" Freya muttered to herself keeping her GINN hidden among the rocks, "They look almost evil, especially the one with the monster sword and the one with the monster cannon. The last one doesn't look as evil, but they're still really scary looking Mobile Suits. I've never seen their like before."

The one with the big sword suddenly grabbed the blade, and turned towards her GINN.

"SHIT!"

**Heliopolis Park**

A while later Bennet drove up in a truck with a giant number 5 on it. "Yo, I got it."

"Awesome," yelled Lyle from the benches where Murre had passed back out from pain. "Where's Sai?"

"He's getting a bunch of beam rifles for the Griffin."

"Great. Any idea when he's be b…, well I guess that answers my question." Lyle interrupted himself as Sai drove up in a truck labeled with the number 6 on it.

Bennet and Sai walked over as Kira got down from the Strike, while Rachel got down from the Griffin.

"Now how do we attach it?" Kira asked Lyle.

"Back up and attach from behind." Lyle said. Kira started the loading sequence.

"Also guys, I forgot to tell you before but I…" an explosion interrupted Rachel as a shaft above them blew open and a white CGUE and a Zero burst through the smoke. Rachel turned and ran back to the Griffin. "Come on! Why now?"

The two machines were almost dancing through the air. The CGUE turned and shot the last gunbarrel before turning around to finish the mobile armor off. The Zero ejected its linier rifle to block the CGUE's sword slash however the slash was just a feint as the CGUE turned his slash at the Zero to a strafing run on the two inactive Mobile Suits.

The Griffin activated and took off to distract the CGUE while the Strike attached the Striker Pack.

**Hidden Harbor**

**Aboard the Archangel**

Lt. Natarle Badgiruel and the handful of crew members that currently made up the bridge crew of the Archangel rushed to get the Archangel online. They had been attacked by ZAFT. The captain, the command crew, the G-Pilots, and majority of the crew that had been outside the Archangel when the bombs when off, were dead. And they had no idea what was going on outside of the hanger.

"All systems are green. We're ready to go." Chandra reported from his chair. "The entrance is block though."

"It doesn't matter. Take us out, maximum speed." Lt. Badgiruel ordered. "When the ship reaches maximum speed, fire the Lohengrins."

A minute later, as the Archangel neared the hanger doors, the two powerful Lohengrin cannons fired. Destroying the doors in a massive explosion.

**Heliopolis Interior**

Everyone heard and felt the explosion. Everyone stopped and looked up. There a massive fireball tearing through a part of Heliopolis. They all watched as the Archangel flew through the fireball.

"First a ZAFT attack, now this. What else is gonna happen today?" Rachel muttered.

"You're telling me?" was the sarcastic reply from her passenger.

* * *

Please read and review.


	3. Breakin' Up

Here's the third installment of Gundam 00 Seed

I thank Sparky48 for all of her help with the ideas of this story and for drawing Griffin.

I do not won Gundam 00 or Gundam Seed. I do however own the GAT-X199 Griffin, and the OCs Rachel Simon and Aliza Wolf

Let the Chaos that this world be unleashed.

**Gundam 00 Seed**

**Mission Three: Breakin' Up**

**January 25 C.E. 71**

**Heliopolis Park**

"The _Archangel_…" breathed Murrue as the warship flew into the colony's interior.

For a moment, everything seemed to stand still in shock. The CGUE turned from where it was about to engage the Griffin to trying to attack the ship. The _Archangel_ returned fire with its missiles.

"The new warship?" Rau said to himself, "Looks like the team failed to destroy it."

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis interior**

_**Archangel**_** Bridge **

"We've broken into the Heliopolis interior." Arnold Neumann announced.

"Morgenroete's been destroyed. The Strike has been activated. Wait a sec… No, it's in combat." Jackie Tonomura continued," There also appears to be another suit in the air in addition to the CGUE. No matches in the library, but the 'puter marked it as friendly."

"Oh, great." Natarle Badgiruel muttered to herself. "An unknown."

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis Interior**

The white CGUE dodged back and then led the missiles on a merry chase. Rau turned and shot down a few of them and led the others into the colony's main shaft. Shafts cables flayed and a large portion of the shaft fell, provoking shock from all the observers from the ground.

"O, you've got to be kidding me." Kira said and turned and began rapidly looking through the programs for the Launcher Park.

The CGUE turned and flew towards the Strike but the Griffin intercepted partway. "Kira, I'll hold him off until you're able to hit him with that big cannon of yours. OK?"

"Give me a sec or two," Kira responded distracted over the radio distracted.

"Can do." Was the immediate response.

Rachel used her Surge arm to intercept the CGUE's sword.

"Done," Kira said, "Now, whenever you're ready."

She grabbed the blade and used the leverage it gave her to throw the mobile suit away from her. "Kira, Now!"

Kira pointed the Agni at the CGUE and aimed for the cockpit.

"Kira wait," Murrue yelled. "That's too…"

"The Agni wasn't designed to be used inside a colony." Lyle said simultaneously with horror evident in his voice. "This is NOT going to pretty."

A red-blue plasma beam shot out and destroyed the CGUE's arm and continued onwards to strike a portion of the colony wall and blew a large hole in it. Kira froze in horror at the destruction he had wrought.

"Holy…" Rachel whispered stunned.

"No way," Aliza responded shocked.

"How is that possible?" Rau Le Creuset questioned himself, worried as he pulled his CGUE back towards the hole in the colony wall. "A mobile suit with that much firepower…?"

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis interior**

**Warehouse 5**

**Hanger 2**

The silver haired man watched the three siblings get into the Thrones.

"Dumb kids, they don't know what they are missing." Jonathan said to himself.

He turned and walked over to a door and opened it. A fourth machine lay in the room beyond. Jonathan shrugged off his white lab coat and went to get into the machine. "Better get this back to Milady."

The hatch closed behind him and the machine's red eyes lit up.

"I'm getting to old for this." The man muttered.

-00SEED-

**A Short While Later**

_**Archangel**_

**Hanger Bay**

The Strike landed on the linear catapult on the left leg of the _Archangel_. It opened up its hands and Murrue, Lyle, Bennet, Kuzzy, Tolle, Mir and Sai all stepped on to the deck. The Griffin landed lightly and walked to stand next to the Strike.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" called a black haired woman at the front of the group of people, her voice sounding relieved. Murrue looked over at her.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," said Murrue, sounding somewhat relieved herself.

"It's a tremendous relief to see that you're safe," said Natarle as she saluted. Murrue returned the salute.

"You as well," said Murrue. "I'm pleased that you protected the _Archangel_. You do realize you saved us."

Kira opened the cockpit of the Strike and clambered out, drawing shocked stares from the Earth Forces soldiers as he descended from the mobile suit.

"Come on, will someone tell me what's going on here?" asked Murdoch, the _Archangel_'s chief mechanic. "He's just a kid. Just learned how to shave, and he's piloting that thing?"

The cockpit of the Griffin opened, and Rachel turned and took her bag from the cockpit, then gripped the line and dropped towards the deck.

"Amazing," said Mir as she and the others rushed over to Kira. Ben looked up at Griffin and whistled. "Wow, nice machine. Neat systems."

"Thanks."

"What is going on here?" Murdoch asked again. "I've never seen that golden and brown one before."

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" asked Natarle, her confusion obvious. Murrue glanced over at Kira and Rachel before looking down.

"Wow," interrupted a new voice, from the depths of the _Archangel_, drawing everyone's eyes to a blond man in a purple and gray pilot suit walking over to them. "What a surprise."

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, at your service" he introduced, stopping in front of Murrue. He saluted. "It's an honor."

In Griffin's cockpit Aliza stopped her typing for a second, surprised, "The Hawk's here too? Cool."

The other soldiers, including Murrue and Natarle, returned the salute."Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, of Sector Two, Fifth Special Division," said Murrue, introducing herself. "I'm a crewmember of this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division," introduced Natarle.

"Special consultant Lyle Dylandy, ditto," Lyle said, walking over and saluting.

"So that's how you know her," came a mutter and glare from Ben.

As the soldiers relaxed again and lowered their guns, Mu spoke up. "I would like permission to come aboard this vessel," he said. "May I ask who's in command around here?"

Natarle frowned slightly, her expression downcast. "The captain," she began slowly. "And all of the superior officers of this ship have perished in battle. Therefore, I believe its Lieutenant Ramius who's next in command."

"Oh shit," whispered Aliza to herself and started typing faster.

"Huh?" said Murrue, distinctly worried and surprised.

"Only about a dozen of us are left, sir, mostly non-commissioned officers," said Natarle. "Fortunately, I was in the shaft and managed to survive."

"You mean the captain's…? It can't be," said Murrue.

"Oh man, what an unmitigated disaster," said Mu. "In any case, please grant me permission, Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy, and was downed."

"Oh, um, sure, permission granted," said Murrue, obviously uncomfortable with being in command.

"And…" drawled Mu, turning to look at Kira, Rachel and the rest of the civilians. "Who's that?"

"As you can see, he's a teenage civilian," said Murrue, while Kira and the others looked up at them. "I saw him and the girl," pointing at Rachel, "in the factory district when we were attacked. While fleeing he stumbled on the Strike and drove off a GINN. The girl got in the Griffin and activated it somehow and then later the two of them damaged Rau Le Creuset to the point where he retreated."

"Fought off a GINN and Rau Le Creuset's CGUE?" Natarle said, incredulous. "Those two kids actually did that?"

"I came here as an escort for the five officers who have been specially trained to pilot the machines," said Mu, looking back at Murrue and referring to the Strike. "Where can I find them?"

"The bombs detonated near the control booth," said Natarle. "Where the captain was welcoming them at that very moment. So they were also…"

"Yes, I see," said Mu sadly. "No one was assigned to pilot the Griffin, can I ask why?"

"Yeah," Lyle responded, "we were to build it, but then take it to Alaska to get it finished."

"Hmm," Mu then started walking up to Kira and the rest of the civilians, the others following behind.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Kira.

"So tell me," said Mu kindly. "Are you two Coordinators?"

There was a somewhat shocked silence following Mu's words.

Kira squared his shoulders.

Rachel grinned. "Hell no."

"Yes," Kira responded slowly. A few of the Earth Forces soldiers pointed their rifles at him, but Tolle stepped in front of Kira, glaring at the soldiers.

ZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT

"FUCKING BITCH!"

The entire crew turned and looked at the Griffin, excluding Rachel who just face-palmed, muttering "Aliza, Aliza, Aliza …"

"Oops." came the voice of the recently electrocuted girl from the Griffin's cockpit.

-00SEED-

_**Vesalius**_

**Hanger Bay**

"All unauthorized personal are restricted from accessing areas designated for captured mobile suits." A voice announced over the intercom system. "Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance crew until such time has that captured mobile suits pose no immediate danger. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action.

Athrun typed away at the Aegis's keyboard as he thought back to the thought of Kira being on that fifth machine. "How is that possible?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Whew, all done." Athrun said as he got out of the cockpit and landed on the walkway. "I wonder if Aliza is okay. She's only been with the team a month after returning, but she's been a good teammate. I hope the commander finds out what happened to her."

"Commander Le Creuset is landing," a voice announced over the intercom, causing Athrun to glance up from the display. "Damage sustained from a direct hit. Fire fighting and rescue squads to B deck."

Seconds later, the CGUE entered the hangar, flying backwards, and was stopped by the cables in the hangar.

"His unit has lost an arm," said one of the mechanics just outside of the Aegis.

"What? That's impossible," thought Athrun as he looked at the CGUE as they began the process of cooling the armor down. "What kind of weapon could do such a thing? Who has the skill to do that?"

The Commander got out of his unit and motioned to one of the mechanics around his machine. Rau then turned and lunched himself into the interior of the ship.

The mechanic turned, pushed off and headed to Athrun, and said "The commander was kinda pissed, just warning ya, and he wanted you inside for a debrief."

"Got it," Athrun said, "thanks."

-00SEED-

**Bottom of Heliopolis**

Twirling, Freya dodged the first swing of the giant blade. She snapped up her sniper rifle and fired a double tap at the bright orange machine's cockpit, the machine she dubbed in her mind as the "Sword" machine. It brought its sword back and blocked both shots with the blade.

Over the radio the dark red-brown "Gun" machine contacted the "Sword" one, "Finish that GINN off fast with your sword, Michael. We don't want to attract attention."

"You're a pain in the ass, Johann," Michael said grinning, "Fine, let's try this out. Fly, my Fangs!"

Out of the bottom off the orange machine, three round things shot out of the holsters on its hips.

"Just remember no beams shots ok?"

"Got it, sheesh," the young man muttered, "Will you let me have my fun?"

"Yeah, I wanna try out my machine too," the girl complained.

"Not now Nena," Her older brother Johann said, "We can do it later, once we get back to the _Muerte_."

"Okay," Nena responded, "Fine."

Unbeknownst to the Trinity sibs a small message appeared each of their screens.

**3…**

Freya watched the little red spike things, 'I have no idea what those little things are but they don't look like missiles.'

The orange "Sword" took a swing at her and Freya dodged the clumsy swing and pulled out her own sword. The two went back and forth slashing and dodging, neither getting a good hit on each other. The missiles-like things hadn't moved since the "Sword" machine had launched them.

**2…**

"What the hell, is he toying with me?" Freya muttered, her fingers flying over her controls, "I have my hands full with just dealing with this one and if the others helped, I'd be dead in matter of seconds."

The two machine locked swords, Michael just holding Freya's sword in place, when the 3 fangs activated thrusters and beam blades.

**1…**

The first Fang blew through Freya's right shoulder and came out the other side, cutting it off. The second Fang blew through her sword and her left leg.

"This'll finish this bastard off." Michael yelled. The third Fang came in from a sideways angle and sliced into the cockpit.

The pin was pulled. An angelic chorus sang together echoing through the Trinity's cockpits,

"**Hallelujah."**

**BOOM! **

"What the fuck?" Nena and Michael yelled.

-00SEED-

_**Vesalius**_

**Bridge**

Rau gathered together his remaining veteran pilots, as well as Athrun, to review the recordings by Miguel, and Olor of their fights with the Strike, and the unidentified unit.

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back to me, Miguel, Olor," Rau said, "If I didn't have this as proof, I would have been a laughingstock for allowing my unit to get damaged in simple battle against a Union mobile suit. No one would have believed it was possible. I believe all of you are aware of the original state of the OS, with that in mind I have no idea how it was able to move so well."

"Actually Captain," Miguel interrupted as he looked over his recording, "I actually think that the one I fought, the golden-brown one, was still incomplete because when I fought it, it didn't use these wrist guard things and its right arm wasn't moving at all."

"True, but by the time I engaged it, the arm was working." Rau refuted, "I have no idea why these two units were able to move so well but we cannot leave these two in Union hands. If we cannot capture them we shall destroy have to destroy them and that new warship."

"Definitely," Olor growled.

"Hmmm, just be careful of the golden-brown one because it's not in the libraries of the machines we captured." Athrun added slowly. "We don't know what exactly it's capable of."

Capt. Ades stepped forward and started barking orders. "You heard the Commander! All hands, assume battle-stations! Miguel, Olor and Matthew, prepare for launch! The Commander has authorized the use of Type-D Equipment! Miguel, your unit will be equipped with the new prototype beam swords that engineering just finished putting together, new the new data, try not to break em'."

"Yes sir!" the three pilots said as they saluted and headed to the hanger.

"Mike, Ethan, Emily and Chloe, you four are staying inside the ship, we don't have enough mobile suits for all of you."

"Understood," the four said unhappily.

After they had departed, Athrun immediately went up to the Vesalius' captain. "Capt. Ades! Please! Allow me sortie as well!" he requested, nearly pleaded.

"But you don't have a mobile suit to pilot. We only had six GINNs with us because we were expecting to carry back the new units." Le Creuset replied. "And besides, you've already completed the crucial mission of capturing one of the enemy's prototypes."

"Let this one go, Athrun Zala," Ades admonished. "Miguel, Olor, and Matthew are itching for action just as much as you are."

"... Yes, sir..." he replied, but his thoughts were still on his old friend. "Commander, did you see if Aliza survived?"

"No I didn't," Rau replied sadly, "I don't think see made it out."

"Damn." Athrun cursed.

-00SEED-

_**Archangel**_

**Hanger Bay**

Kira turned to Rachel and slowly asked, "Who exactly was that?"

Rachel scratched her head and said, "Ok, one sec, I'll explain."

She turned and yelled up at the Griffin, "You planning on coming down?"

"Not till they point those guns at something other than me, no."

Rachel grinned. "And when you do come down, I want that last knife from you."

"…damn. Fine." Came the grudging acceptance, accompanied by a whirl of sliver metal that came out of cockpit.

All the officers turned to Rachel as she grabbed Aliza's knife off the floor. "How exactly did you meet the person in your cockpit, and why exactly is she afraid to come down?" Lyle asked, confused.

"Oh, that's quite simple; she's a Zaftie I captured. I knocked her out when she was trying to hijack the machine, and I got in. Hey," Rachel grinned, "worse come to worst, I can always use her to help me finish programming the Griffin."

"Finish programming it?" Murrue asked, "But you got it to move and it's more than combat capable."

"Yeah, it is certainly combat capable, but the thing's an experimental frame for a reason. I need to custom program every single weapon on the damn thing. I can do it, it's just going to take me some time. Especially since I've never even seen some these weapons before."

"No kidding," came the mutter from Griffin, "I was trying to get the damn thing to work and it bloody electrocuted me."

"Oh…" Rachel exclaimed wisely, "so that's what the default defense system does."

"THAT. WAS. THE. DEFAULT?" Aliza said in shock, and then said in a tone not far off from begging, "Can I pleeeeaaaassse come down now?"

Rachel turned to Murrue, "It's your call. I personally want to keep her with the ship and in exchange for her life she helps me finish it."

Lyle agreed, "I'd do the same thing, especially with all the work Griffin needs."

"Ok then, but three more things," Murrue added slowly, "No accessing the bridge, the engine rooms and the weapons supply area."

"Deal." Aliza said as she grabbed her helmet and grabbed the zipline down, "I'm Aliza Wolf, it ain't exactly happy meeting you but it certainly will be interesting."

-00SEED-

**Bottom of Heliopolis**

Nena Trinity looked at her mobile suit's OS with horror and said sadly over the radio, "Boss is going to kill us."

"Yeah," came from Johann, "But whatever hit us was one nasty virus. All I managed to save from it were my movement controls and my radio, but I lost all the weapons, all the data about the other machines and everything else is gone, just gone.

Michael and Nena responded, "Yeah same here."

"At least I got that stupid bastard." Michael said. He turned and grabbed the two Fangs and stuck them back into their holding cases.

"Let's return to the _Muerte_," Johann said.

The three machines turned and left, going slowly.

-00SEED-

_**Archangel**_

**Hanger bay**

Aliza reached the floor and leaned back against Griffin's leg.

"I apologize for the disturbance, I didn't intend to cause such a fuss." Mu said, "On the way here I watched a bunch of simulations with the guys who were supposed to pilot this thing run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle, just to get it to move. Man oh man…" With that, Mu started to walk away.

"I'm not surprised," Rachel agreed, "the original OS was a piece of junk. I could have written better half asleep."

"So then, what do we do now?" asked Natarle.

"What do we do?" asked Mu, stopping and looking back. "I've just been shot down, and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony. He's definitely a persistent fellow. If you ask me, I don't think we can afford to spend too much time here."

"Agreed," Aliza said, "The Commander always respected you, Hawk, but in a situation like this we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm not exactly sure what he's going to do now."

"Why exactly are you being so helpful?" Ben asked.

"We're in the same boat now," was Aliza's sarcastic response, "aren't we?"

Murrue sighed.

"Hmmm," Rachel muttered, looking through her bag. "Here we go."

She pulled out an extra pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and threw them at Aliza. "Wearing those would be a better idea than wearing your pilot suit around here, ok?"

"Thanks."

-00SEED-

_**Vesalius**_

**Hanger Bay**

"Load the number six container, D-Equipment onto the GINN," yelled the head mechanic.

"Operation commences at 0100. All units proceed to standby position." The voice said from the loudspeakers.

"D Equipment, I hear," Yzak commented from the pilot lounge, "Is Commander Le Creuset planning on storming a fortress or something?"

"What do you think is going to happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked.

"Can't be helped now, now can it?" Dearka responded uncaringly.

"Yeah," Yzak said vindictively, "Serves 'em right. And they call themselves a neutral colony?"

"Hmmm," Nicol said. "So the average everyday civvie should suffer for stuff they weren't even aware their government was up to? Cause if the Commander lets them loose in the colony that's what is going to happen."

Yzak didn't say anything. Dearka grimaced, "there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah," Nicol sighed. "This whole situation really sucks."

There was quiet for a few moments as the three pilots continued to watch the hanger.

"Do either of you know if Aliza returned yet?" Nicol asked.

"No," Yzak said grumpily getting up from the couch and launching himself towards the door. "But why do you care so much about the stupid greenie?"

"Hey, she's not like that, and she's kinda hot," Dearka said, "Sides' if you consider who her uncle is…"

"She's still a greenie," Yzak grumbled and left the room.

Nicol looked back towards the hanger bay and thought, "She might not have been on the team awhile, but I hope she's alright."

-00SEED-

**AEU Orbital Elevator**

**Space Ring**

The boy looked at the time inside the cockpit of his blue machine and sat to himself, "Fifteen more minutes until mission commencement."

-00SEED-

_**Archangel**_

**Crew Quarters**

"I'm impressed he can sleep at a time like this," Kuzzy said wondering.

"He's exhausted," Mir responded, "What happened today was really tough on him."

"Yeah," Tolle said.

"It was difficult, yeah, well I guess it's hard to argue with you against that…" Kuzzy said.

"Just what are you getting at Kuzzy?" Sai questioned.

"Hmmm," Aliza looked up from the bed she was sitting on with her head on her knees, "yeah, what are you saying?"

"Nothing really," Kuzzy answered, "but when it comes to Kira all we can think to say is that it's tough on him and we just leave it at that. Kira was telling us all about how he rewrote the OS of the machine, when did he do that? I can't imagine he had any pervious knowledge of that machine, so when did he have time to rewrite the OS?"

"Even so it really didn't have to be a good program," Aliza interjected, "Just a quick throw together fudge, until he had more time."

Sai looked over at Aliza and asked, "A quick throw together fudge? What exactly do you mean?"

"A simple program that you make up as you go along, but from the looks of it he rewrote the entire damn thing in the middle of the battle with one of the GINNs." Tolle added, "I saw the program he made, it was pretty impressive piece of work."

Aliza sat up in shock, "You mean that he rewrote a good working OS in middle of the battle?" She whistled, "Don't tell him that, but that's damn impressive."

"Why not?" Mir asked surprised.

"He'll have his hands full out there and I don't want him going out with a big head." Aliza quietly.

"Why would you care?" Kuzzy accused.

"Kuzzy…" Sai and Tolle said warningly at almost the exact same time.

"Simple," Aliza smirking, "I know my comrades, this isn't going to be a walk in the park no matter how good he is. And if he or Rachel screws up, we are all dead."

"Why are you here though?" Kuzzy asks, "Couldn't you kill us all in our sleep or something?"

Aliza looked at him for a minute, then she began to laugh slightly hysterical, "That's such a funny idea, it's almost pathetic. I could theoretically kill you, but with what weapons? And besides do you have any idea how long it takes to choke someone to death?"

"Um, um, um," Kuzzy stuttered.

"Hmmm," Aliza said, seriously tapping her chin, "Though I might just kill you just to shut you up."

Kuzzy's eyes bulged out of his head and Aliza buried her head in her knees and when she lifted her head back up she was laughing so hard she was crying.

Everyone else was grinning at the expression on Kuzzy's face.

"Just tell me you are kidding," Tolle said still grinning.

"I am," Aliza said smiling. She wiped her eyes, and put her head back down and said quietly, "even if I wasn't, I wouldn't make it off the ship alive most likely. A random question for you people, why exactly does Rachel have an extra change of clothes in her bag?"

"She has an unfortunate tendency to blow up whatever she's working on and it tends to be hard on her clothing." Tolle said wryly, still slightly started by the nonchalant death threat.

"O, joy and I have to work with her," Aliza groaned, "Anyway, you guys know where Rachel and Bennet went?"

"Bennet went to go help in the hanger bay and Rachel started work on the Griffin." Mir said.

"I'm going to stay here for now." Aliza said and curled up into a ball.

-00SEED-

_**Vesalius**_

**Hanger Bay**

Miguel got into his GINN and turned it on.

"Try not to break those blades, Bullet, they are a kinda delicate prototype and we were only able to jury-rig a limited battery." One of the mechanics said, sticking his head in.

"Got it, thanks for the warning," Miguel said.

"I hope I'll be able to fight the golden one again." Miguel thought to himself starting up his new GINN, "This is going to be fun.

He attached to the catapult and launched.

Athrun followed him in the Aegis, surprising the mechanics. One yelled over his microphone, "was that unit supposed to go out?"

One of his fellows yelled back, "No, it wasn't."

"Pilots," complained the first one, "What can you expect?"

-00SEED-

_**Vesalius**_

**Bridge**

Capt. Ades!" the ship's mobile suit controller shouted. "Athrun Zala has just launched in the captured mobile suit!"

"What?" Ades replied. "Call him back at once!"

"It's alright. Let him go," Rau said, countermanding Ades' orders.

"Commander?" Ades asked.

"Its data has already been extracted," Le Creuset replied. "Besides, aren't you curious to see what happens... when two Earth Alliance mobile suits clash?"

-00SEED-

**Archangel**

**Crew Quarters**

"No. I won't do it." Kira said upon hearing what Lt. Ramius wanted from them. "Please don't get us involved in this anymore than you already have."

"Too late," Aliza said sadly from her spot on the bed, "I hate to burst your bubble, but you have really two options now. Them or us. Your choice."

Kira froze.

Murre gasped, "That's not right. We could survive without him."

"Survive this battle almost certainly, but later, I don't know, almost anything is possible." Aliza said, not moving, "I know my comrades, and even if this ship is brand new and top of the line, you'll have your hands full. Even with Rachel's help."

"Lt. Ramius, we have mobile suits approaching." Mu said over the intership comm. system.

"What!" Aliza yelled, looking up rather pissed, "Inside the colony? Is that man insane?"

"I don't know, but they're coming," Mu responded, "Lt. please come up to the bride and take command. You're the captain."

"Hold it." Murrue responded shocked, "I am?"

"Yes," Mu said quickly, "I have seniority, but I don't know the first thing about this ship."

"Very well, then. Prepare the Archangel for takeoff. Order all hands to level one battle stations. Is your mobile armor ready?"

"Negative. Not ready."

"Then, Lt. La Flaga, please take charge of the CIC. Tell Dylandy to head up to the Bridge to give you a hand." Ramius turned around and added, "You heard him, we're entering battle again. With the shelters on a hazard 9 level we can't just put you in one of them now. I just hope we can all make it out alive. Aliza please stay with them for right now."

"I will," the girl said, "Capt'n."

"You people are being unfair." Kira yelled.

"I'm not," Aliza said smirking, "I'd go out, but I don't think you'd trust me out there."

"Shut up" Kuzzy growled.

"You're telling me that I'm the only one capable of piloting that mobile suit right?" Kira continued to rant. "Fine, I'll pilot the thing."

He turned and stormed off to the hanger.

Aliza whistled, 'talk about a pacifist. But…' the girl grinned evilly in her mind 'I'm going to have such, such fun, teasing them.'

-00SEED-

**Archangel**

**Hanger bay**

The Strike was loaded into the starboard catapult and the Griffin into the portside one.

Mu's voice came over the radio. "Alright, Kira, we're equipping the Strike with the Sword Striker, so we won't have a repeat of last time. Hold on for a second. Rachel, we're giving you your default stuff because we can't fit any of the Striker packs on the Griffin and we haven't had time to modify anything else."

There was a pause.

"There's four mobile suits incoming. What? The Aegis? Okay, it's the Aegis and three GINNs." Mu continued, calmly at first, and then he started cursing. "Wait a sec, two of the GINNs have heavy artillery equipment used to take out bases. What the hell is Le Cruset thinking? The third has a thermal pattern not in the computer. This is insane are they planning on using that sort of equipment here?"

"They split into two groups, a pair of GINNs, one with heavy equipment and one with that new set, from the first hole and the GAT-X303 and another GINN from a new hole above the 9th district." Pal Romero said from his position in fire control.

"Launch the Strike and the Griffin." Natarle ordered. "Target Korinthos AA (anti-aircraft) missiles at the GINNs, we can't cause too much damage so be careful with your aiming, fire designator. Link the laser designator to main cannons and fire at will."

"Got it." Pal said.

"Griffin, Rachel Simon launching." The Griffin shot out into the air inside the colony with its pilot grinning.

"Strike Gundam, Kira Yamato launching." The Strike followed its pilot with a serious expression on his face.

"Rachel, I'll take the Aegis and the GINNs that's with it, you deal with the other two, ok?" Kira said quickly over the radio as he saw the machine that he thought Athrun had gotten into.

"Sure, no problem." The two machines split up.

Kira pulled his anti-ship sword off his back and charged at Matthew's gun totting GINN. It ducked under the first clumsy swing and took a shot him using his Barrus Ion Cannon. Kira spun to the side and watched in horror as the missed shot put a large hole in one of the colony supports.

Rachel charged straight at Miguel and Olor, using her regular thrusters. She started thing fast, 'hmmm, let's see, how can I take them out? That new GINN looks like it has some sort weird sword that I've never seen before, and I'm willing to bet it's got beam edges.'

She radioed in to the Archangel, "Can you handle a heavy GINN?"

"Yeah, we can," Lyle said into the microphone.

"Good. I'll deal with the new one."

-00SEED-

**Archangel**

**Crew Quarters**

"Hey, we can see what's happening outside on the monitor over here," Tolle said.

The others shared a look and nodded before running over to the room with the monitor, where Tolle was standing, along with a number of people who appeared to be civilians also pulled aboard for lack of anywhere else to go, or workers from the Morgenroete factory.

On the monitor itself, mobile suits blazed through the air, weaving through and attacking one another.

Aliza started at the screen with shock before slamming her fist in to her and cursing under her breath, "Oh the damn bastard is SOOOOOO dead when I get my hands on him. This was supposed to be a snatch and run mission not a destroy everything in sight."

Mir looked at her with raised eyebrows, the others didn't notice her outburst.

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis**

**Open Air inside colony**

"Matthew, hit the ship, I'll take this one out," Miguel yelled over the radio.

"Let's get these bastards hard, eh, Magic Bullet?" Matthew said back. He jetted his GINN towards the Archangel and started on strafing runs on it letting loose all its missiles.

"Bastard, alright," Miguel muttered to himself, staring at Matthew's GINN, after he turned his radio off. He activated his thrusters and drew the two prototype swords, while flying towards the golden brown unit. He grinned, "Let's have some fun."

Olor turned to Athrun, "Show us the courage that made you defy orders."

"OK."

Olor continually fired wildly with his rifle as he tried and failed miserably to hit the Strike.

"Ahh, it's quick." Olor panted, "Get behind it, Athrun."

Suddenly, the Aegis, which had stayed out of the fight up to this point, lunged at the Strike from behind. Kira barely evaded the Aegis. But the second he did, Olor fired at him again. Kira dodged the poorly aimed beam and threw the Sword Striker's beam boomerang at it.

The GINN dove over the boomerang and prepared to fire again. But Olor didn't expect the boomerang to return, severing his machine's right leg. Before the pilot could retaliate, Kira struck, driving his large sword through the chest of the GINN, cleaving it in two. The GINN's torso blew in two.

"OLOR!" Athrun screamed.

Kira turned to the Aegis, ready for anything. Kira wasn't sure who the pilot of the Aegis was. He had seen whom he believed to be Athrun steal the machine, but was that same person piloting the Aegis now?

_"Kira. Kira Yamato!"_ Athrun's voice came over the radio.

Kira gasped. He knew that voice. It was Athrun's voice. His oldest friend had been part of the attack on his home and was facing him in combat.

_"So it is you, isn't it, Kira?"_

"Good riddance," Miguel muttered watching the explosion as he played strike and parry with the golden-brown unit, "you raciest bastard."

The brown unit suddenly disengaged and active his glowy thrusters, each only projecting a little light band, and it shot forward and grabbed the Barruis from the falling wreckage. It held the rifle cannon in its claw arm and turned back to him and saluted, and flew quickly back to the Archangel as the Archangel shot down Matthew.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" said Kira in disbelief. "Why...Why are you here?"

_"You should talk!"_ Athrun shot back. _"What are you going in that thing?"_

Before Kira could answer, parts of Heliopolis began to fall all around them. Kira looked around in horror. Heliopolis was tearing itself apart. A few seconds later, both Kira and Athrun found themselves being violently pulled outside the colony.

Kira screamed as he pulled into space. He heard Athrun shout out his name before the Aegis was pulled out in the different direction.

'I'm so screwed in stay here.' Miguel thought. He spun around and flew away as the colony began to collapse around the combatants.

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis**

**Civilian Shelter #639**

The civilians looked around as the shelter shook.

"Has another battle started up?" one of them asked. The shelter lights suddenly turned red.

"Hazard level has now been increased, to ten," came a mechanical voice over the speakers. "This shelter may be ejected as a lifeboat. All persons are to fasten their seatbelts."

Glancing around briefly, a blonde-haired, amber-eyed girl bit her lip nervously, worried about the two who had helped her and pushed her into the shelter.

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis**

**Civilian Shelter #153**

Saji and Louise sat together worrying about Lyle and the rest of their classmates as they were launched from the core of Heliopolis.

-00SEED-

**Aboard the **_**Gamow**_

Nicol, Dearka and Yzak watched as Heliopolis broke apart.

"Heliopolis…" said Nicol weakly.

"Jeez… How the hell did Miguel and the others screw up so badly?" asked Dearka.

-00SEED-

**The Newly Formed Heliopolis Debris Field**

"X- 05 Str...res..." a static filled voice called over the radio.

"Why, Why did this have to happen?" Kira started at the ruins.

A few seconds later, it came back, this time at full strength. "X-105 Strike, please respond."

"This is the Strike, Kira here," Kira called over the radio. "Is that you, Archangel?"

"Affirmative, Strike," what Kira recognized to be the voice of Ensign Badgiruel answered. "What's your status?"

"Shaken, but... I'm still in one piece, so far."

"Very well, then. Return to the ship immediately."

"I hear you. On my way. Where's Griffin?"

"Already on board, along with her new toy," the last bit was said with disgust

Kira took a quick visual check around. He spotted the Archangel in the distance and started fly towards it. On the way he saw a small blinking light. Zooming in to examine it further, the light revealed itself to be the beacon of a damaged Heliopolis lifeboat.

"Archangel, I've found a damaged lifeboat out here. I'm bringing it in," he called over the radio.

"What? Who gave you the authorization to do that?" Badgiruel asked, obviously not pleased.

"What do mean I need authorization to bring it in?" Kira yelled pissed, "its flight system are damaged and you're telling me to leave it out here?"

"Fine, the captain says to bring it in." Badgiruel ground out.

"Thank you."

Kira landed and the Archangel began to prepare to leave the area surrounding Heliopolis.

-00SEED-

**Heliopolis Interior – Warehouse 5 – Hanger 5**

There she, Nefar, lay.

Her eyes dull,

Her connectors nonfunctional,

Her protocols destroyed,

Her weapons unfinished,

Her blades dull.

There she lay, unconscious within her cradle, hidden within her destroyed birthplace.

_-00SEED-_

_Location – Heliopolis Interior_

_Sub - Location: QS_

_The four red lights left, three together and one in a different direction. She remained._

_Nefar: (soundless screaming)_

-00SEED-

AN: that was so much fun to write. I'm a bit evil but this is just the tip of the iceberg. I can't wait to get to Artemis, then things really start getting crazy.

Ok here for the reference to my holy hand grenade -

http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=pAVtyHxRl04&

A picture of Griffin is at http:/ sparksofinsanity48 . deviantart . com/art/GAT-X199-Griffon-180528332


	4. Notice

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394


End file.
